A Demons Tale
by A Vixen Kitsune - Oh Shit
Summary: The Hikaris and Yamis are demons. Not gonna say much more. Come read to find out what I have decided to do to twist up their lives.
1. 1 - Introduction

A Demons Tale

This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. It's a demon story. It's a boyxboy story. Dont like? Piss off. Pairings:

Yami/Yugi

Bakura/Ryou

Duke/Tristan

Seto/Joey

Marik/Malik

Atem/Heba

The guys on the Left are Dominants and the guys on the Right are submissives. Dominant Demons have 2 tails whilst the Submissives have 1. There are 3 different worlds. 1 one for Submissive Demons. 1 for the Dominant Demons. The last on is where the Demons 16 and older go to live and to mate. First ever boyxboy story. Read lots of em though. First Demon story too. So bare with me. ;)

Read, enjoy and be awesome peeps.

I'll explain what species everyone is.

* * *

*Submissives are known as the baby name for animals. They can also change to be a complete animal.

Yugi – lion cub - Inner beast name - Millennium

Yami – lion – Inner beast name - Pharaoh

Ryou – wolf pup – Inner beast name - Ying

Bakura – wolf – Inner beast name - Yang

Tristen - coyote pup – Inner beast name - Spike

Duke – coyote – Inner beast name - Dice

Joey - German Shepard puppy – Inner beast name - Biskit

Seto - German Shepard – Inner beast name - Dragon

Malik – cougar cub – Inner Beast name - Mischief

Marik – cougar – Inner beast name - Insane

Heba - tiger cub – Inner beast name - Storm

Atem – tiger – Inner beast name – Cal

All the ships are the same species. They don't have to mate with the same species but this makes it easier.

* * *

*Other Characters

Dominants -

Weevil – Bug demon

Rex – T-Rex demon

Mako – Shark

Pegasus – Lion demon

 **/OC/**

Jett Rivvons – fox demon

Submissives -

Lyon – Labrador pup

Dartz – Meerkat pup

 **/OC/**

Texas – jaguar cub

Rob Rivvons – silver wolf pup

Milo – Chihuahua pup

* * *

So the Dominants have 2 tails whilst Submissives have single tails.

Dominants have the ability to change into 3 forms. 1 is their full animal form, meant only for attacking, hunting and protecting ones mate, 2 is their half human half demon form that they always use and 3 is their chibi forms. They change into cute fluffy demons that can be used to comfort and attract mates.

Submissives can change into a chibi form of their animal selves but they don't have control of their full animal form until they are mated and only if that mate is strong enough to guide the Submissive demons inner animal. If a dominant is not there then the Submissives inner animal will take control in order to protect itself and its human self. When a Dominant mate is around the animal inside will allow the human to transform and have control, only taking back control when a Submissive is terrified. For this reason alone a Dominant has to be with their Submissive at all times outside of the Dominants territory. The only reason why the Submissives are not born into their full animal forms is because the inner animal doesn't start awakening until they are in the Mix world. A Submissives inner demon remains dormant until the age of 3 which is after the demons are sent to the separate world. When they get to the Mix world the animal will take control, changing them into animals. This is to protect and to release a stronger scent. Anytime that they are scared beforehand will have the inner demons force their way to the front ready to protect themselves.

Every character looks the same but their clothing will be different. Yugi and Heba will be taller. Ryou looks like Bakura except his hair is not as hazardous. Same with Malik to Marik. Yami and Atem are twins. As are Yugi and Heba.

They live in the wild, living in caves and hunting. There are wild animals so it's not like they are hunting other demons.

My inspiration came from Velcade's story. SasuNaru - Submissive. Just using the age and the different seperate worlds.

No females. All males. Male preg.

I own nothing of Yugi. I do not own the creation of Heba. I only own my OCs and the plot. If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh I wouldn't be able to enjoy it like I do. So very glad that all rights do NOT belong to me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Leaving so soon?

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters. I only own my own ideas. I would prefer it if my stories weren't copied so please don't copy them. Thanks.**

 **Rob is Australian. It's my story and I'm Auzzie so why the hell not.**

 **On to the story!**

* * *

 **Submissive world**

 **/** **OC** **\**

**3rd person**

The 16 year old Submissives were waiting in a large cavern. The reeds were pushed aside and a submissive male, with black hair and green eyes, silver wolf ears and silver wolf tail, roughly aged in his 40's comes in. He places himself on a rock in front of the subs before addressing them. "G'day mate. I'm **Rob Rivvons**. I'm here to let you know that you will be transporting to the Mix world in 3 days. When you get there you will be greeted by your parents. I'm also going to help you revise over all you know about Dominants."

 _((The parents are left in the mix world and give their children over to unmated demons to raise depending on their nature. The parents keep in contact and visit but for the protection of the younger ones they have to be_ _separated_ _.))_

"You will live with your parents for 2 months until the new cave network has been built. Because of the recent murders it's been decided that all the Submissives will be placed in a large underground network of tunnels and caves guarded by the Pharaohs own guards."

* * *

 **Dominant world**

 **/** **OC** **\**

**3rd person**

A tall male was standing outside a cave full of 16 yr old dominants. The males fox ears twitched at the yelling and the snoring. He sighed but walked through the shrubs and into the cool cave. He sighed again. Having previously studied all the males' names he easily pointed out each one. Bakura, Seto, Duke and Marik were all fast asleep with Yami and Atem throwing acorns and other nuts into their open mouths, scoring each time, and Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor were glaring and yelling at the 4 morons snoring their heads off. Mako Tsunami was leaning back resting, waiting quietly for Jett to start.

 **Jett Rivvons** brushed his hair back from his face before walking over to Bakura and Marik. They were soon awake. Seto and Duke flew to opposite sides of the cave as Jett kicked them. By now Yami and Atem were looking very amused. Yami was laughing, laying on his back, tails waving with his laughter. Atem was rolling around on the sandy floor laughing so hard that no sound was made. "Oi! What'cha do that for!?" Came four angry voices. Behind Jett, Bakura and Marik were extremely mad foot prints on their faces from where Jett had stood on them.. Their tails were thrashing wildly behind them. Seto and Duke were angry but had sat on the floor near the laughing twins and were now calmly watching the other two get riled up. "Simple. You were snoring loudly and I have to speak." Jett turned and walked away feeling 4 pairs of eyes burning holes in his back. He could hear Yami and Atem's chuckles as they laughed at the expense of their friends.

Returning to the front he turned sharply to face the group. "You have 3 days before you head to the Mix world. I'm here to make sure that you all know the rules regarding the Submissive demons." Yawns were heard from the 4 (you know who) in the middle before Jett launched into his lecture.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 _Sup mates! Is this story making sense to you guys? Am I spending too much time on the introductions and all that? So thanks for reading sorry for the wait yada yada yada. The next installment!_

"Speaking"

-Thinking-

=Mindlink=

* * *

Dominant World

"Alright. Now if you force a submissive or hurt one you will be removed from the Mix world and will be sent back here to live your life alone forever. Submissives are naturally weaker. Not only in mind and body but against their animal halves. Hence the reason they need us exceptionally close after mating so that their inner animal will back down and will know that there is another protect them. It's a method of protection. Each submissive is different. They will react differently. Never ever mess with the emotions of a sub. If they are to commit suicide because of anything then that is one of the worst crimes. The subs have been dying because of unusual murders. So protect your sub at all times. Submissives will change forms when in danger and the inner demon will take charge if their mate is not with them. If their mate is with them then they will hold onto said mate and will not release it until they once again feel safe. This applies to all young and old. There appetite is smaller than ours so try to not over feed them. Despite being small and weak subs wont get sick to often. Subs will generally die 1 or 2 years before the dominant male. Often the dominant male knowing this will commit suicide right next to their mate." Jett paused for a moment. "Any questions?"

* * *

Submissive world

"There isn't really alot for us Subs to know. Never insult a Dominant. Even though they are not allowed to hurt us some times their anger can get the better of them. In our history not one Sub was ever injured by a Dominant. Unfortunately our numbers are dwindling. Unexplainable murders and disappearances of Subs have been happening more and more frequently. If you can try, never be alone. Travel in a pair and best to have at least 1 Dominant with you." Rob had been pacing trying to think when he looked up to be met with a cave full of wide eyed teens.

Now this world is designed for Submissives. You have noticed that there are no villages near the oceans or near fast moving water. Why? So we don't get swept away, being so weak. You wont find many cliffs or mountains either. Our world is rather flat and even soft edged. The Mix world is completely different. In the Dominant region you will notice they live on the coast. Many cliffs and mountains. Unmated Subs are being put in the new tunnel network in Submissive region. Between the 2 is a large area consisting of a mixture between both worlds. That is where your parents will be living. Of course once you meet your mate you will move with them into the middle district."

Rob once again stopped pacing and looked up. Shocked that not one of the teens had fearful face. They were rather excited. Rob watched as a group of 6 were sharing grins and were looking especially excited. Taking the time to study them he was quick to notice the wild 3 coloured tier of hair on two of the males. One was a pale skin, lion cub and the other a tanned tiger cub. Studying them closer he realized that they seemed to be having a conversation through their hands. Looking at the remaining 4 he saw a tall blond German Shepard lounging in his seat in the next row down and to the right of the pale skinned male. Rob inwardly cursed. He should of studied who was who like his mate had done. Another tall sub was sitting behind the tanned wild haired teen. This one was a coyote pup and had brown hair spiked over his forehead. He was throwing paper at the blonde 2 rows in front and across from him. Above and to the right of the pale tri starred haired sub was another young demon. He had dirty blond nearly white hair, tanned skin and was a cougar kitten. He was grinning as he watched the coyote throw paper at the German Shepard. Finally Rob studied the last of the six. He had white hair and a soft face. Wolf ears sat atop his head and his tail was swishing impatiently.

Rob quickly scanned over all six of them again. -They appear different than other subs, more... confident. The three others in the room were more meek. But they all looked ready.-

=Rob=

=Jett!=

=How are you holding up, love?=

=I grow weaker very slowly without you. What are this years dominants like?=

A growl came across the mind link showing Jetts displeasure at the thought of his mate in pain. =They are a very strong bunch. They are unusual=

Rob pondered over this. His ears where picking up soft movements and when he looked up he saw the six young subs all communicating by hand signs. Now that he looked closer he realized that the German Shepard, coyote, kitten and wolf were sitting with the lion cub and the tiger cub in the middle.

=Yeah I can understand that Jett. I got some strange subs here to. What do you know of the lion cub and tiger cub in this group?=

"Jett didn't respond for a little bit.

=The lion cub is Yugi Motou and the tiger cub is his older twin brother Heba Motou. Why do you ask?=

In response Rob sent him an image of the six young subs.

=Interesting... The others seem to be protective of them. But by the looks of their relaxed bodys they don't even realize whats happening.=

=What could they possibly need protecting from? Listen Jett I have to go. I will see you in three days.=

Jett growled once again displeased with this arrangement. =I don't like it but I will see you in three days love. Next year someone else can do this.=

Rob laughed quietly at his mate his gaze returning to his charges. "Alright" Rob immediately grabbed the young ones attentions. Rob was suddenly contacted through the pack link. As the message was sent across Rob's tail started swishing intensely. "Shit, shit, shit!"

=Rob! Whats going on love? I can feel your anguish through the link. =Rob grabbed his head. Damn it Jett. I have to send this kids to the Mix world tommorrow. They aren't ready.=

Jett snarled =Another attack?=

=Yes. Five more gone. They were killed in the center of town!= Rob snarled loudly. Behind him many small pops could be heard. Swiftly turning on the ball of his foot Rob came face to face with a room full of animals. -Oh crap-

=Rob what's happened?= Jett sounded panicky.

=I got a cave full of terrified subs. I snarled out loud and must have scared the bejeezes out of them. I need to deal with this. You may also get the order to leave tommorrow. You need to get ready my love.=

Jett snarled =If anything happens you are to leave immediately. I love you, be safe my love.=

Sighing Rob looked to the problem at hand. A lion cub and a tiger cub were sitting in place of the Motou twins. A bright white wolf was sitting right beside them, a golden German Shepard on the other side. A coyote pup of striking brown was also huddled close. A dirty blonde cougar was sitting close as well. Surprisingly they didn't look scared. They more looked ready to attack the first thing to approach them. A Labrador puppy, a jaguar cub and a chihuahua were cowering in one corner. Sighing again Rob brought his hands up in a soothing manner. "It's alright guys calm down. Nothing's happening. I ask that you allow your human halves to return, there is no danger. There has been a slight change of plans that's all." He smiled lightly as the Subs inner demons returned control to their hosts. "Thank you Millennium" said Yugi quietly. His friends said similar thanks to their inner demons.

Rob was astonished. There were only certain beings who could speak with their inner beasts, not having to fight for control, the Hikaris and the Yamis. –Well- he mused. –This will be interesting.-

* * *

Dominant World

Jett sighed. -More submissives killed? What the hell?- Careful to keep his worries away from the mental link with his mate he sighed again before returning his gaze to the younglings infront of him. "Listen up. There's been a change of plans. The submissives are going to be travelling to the Mix world tommorrow. Another five subs have been murdered. Most likely this will affect you as well. I will probably get a message in a moment..." Jett's eyes widened before he gave a small chuckle. Listening in to the new instructions passed on via pack link he nodded slowly. "Alright. Looks like you are also travelling to the Mix world tommorrow. The higher ups believe the sooner you find your mates the safer the subs will be. You are all to head home and pack your basics and essentials only. Everything else will arrive the day after tomorrow. Dismissed." Weevil, Rex and Mako all exited the cave as the last syllable passed Jett's lips. "Come on guys lets go!" A very excited voice sounded, quite loud, and it echoed through the cavern. Several hisses and "shut up Marik"s were heard. "OW OW OW!" Jett looked up and nearly laughed. Yami and Atemu each had a grip on one of Marik's ears. "He's right though. We gotta go. See ya Jett." Yami tugged Mariks ear one last time before dropping him and walking out, the rest following, Marik last, massaging his ears. Jett sighed before he to left.

* * *

 _I'm really sorry! I am Australian so some of the spelling and phrases might be a little different. And anyone that stereotypes Auzzies I'll let ya know right now, we don't always say "G'day mate." Well not all of us. I do but still. Do Americans really only eat junk food? Anyway... Hope you enjoyed! Please continue to read my story. 'Till next time!_

 _Love Kitsune_


End file.
